This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project represents a series of related collaborative projects on retina cell biology. Our overall goal is to provide reconstructed volumes of retinal tissue, emphasizing photoreceptor synaptic terminals in a novel study of photoreceptor synaptic plasticity. Our collaboration with the NCMIR researchers will use their advanced electron tomography resources and image processing schema to assay the structural correlates of changes in feline photoreceptor synaptic terminals after retinal detachment and reattachment.